


mastering the maiden's power

by knight7272



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, not following canon after rwby volume 3 chapter 6, summer rose is alive, team rwby has maiden powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth





	1. Chapter 1 the festival fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth

as the rest of team rwby, Summer, taiyang, uncle Qrow are getting sat down to watch Mercury fight Yang in the final round of the vytal festival.

Ruby says “good luck Sis”

Yang responds “thanks sis”

as Yang and Mercury get into position and activate their weapons and then the automatic count says “5,4,3,2,1 fight”

as Yang moves to land the first hit of the fight and Mercury tries to intercept the attack and the resulting shockwave from the 2 attacks hitting each other sends Mercury back a few feet

Mercury then rapidly moves in to attack Yang by trying to hit her feet but Yang outmanoeuvres the attack and fires a round from the Ember Celia but Mercury using his fancy footwork and manages to avoid Yang’s attack.

The 2 then exchange blows with Yang getting more hits on Mercury than Mercury can get on Yang and as Yang moves back a step while Mercury gets airborne to put some combat space between himself and Yang and Yang can see that Mercury has a smile on his face.

Then Yang fires of round after round from the Ember Celia but just like earlier in the fight Mercury using his fancy footwork and manages to avoid Yang’s multiple attacks.

Mercury then tries to hit Yang but Yang manages to avoid Mercury's attack however

Mercury avoids the round that Yang had fired and scores a hit on Yang and then Yang crouches after she touched down and then Yang moves rapidly towards Mercury and gets multiple hits on him

after a few minutes mercury makes a major mistake

and Yang then moves in and lands the finishing blow.

then the buzzer sounds after Mercury's aura hits zero.

Port then says the winner of the match is Yang Xaio Long.

Yang then says “that was a good fight Mercury but better luck next time”

The rest of team rwby jump up onto the arena to congratulate Yang while the crowd applaud.

Port then says “team rwby are the vtyal tournament champions”.

Cinder then calls emerald and mercury and says “we need to talk”

Emerald and Mercury are at their dorm room.

Mercury says “why didn't your semblance work on yang?”

Emerald replies “ I have no idea why It didn't work”

Emerald then says “dang it Cinder is not going to be happy when she hears about this”

“not happy more like outraged” Cinder replies

 


	2. Chapter 2 The Training begins part 1 (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth

at Cinder and 's dorm room

“Emerald you didn't use your semblance on Yang why?”

Emerald replies “I have no idea how it didn't work on her”

Mercury asks “what are we going to do?”

Cinder replies “I’ll think of something but we are moving out and regrouping somewhere else”

Meanwhile Blake finds Ruby munching on cookies

Ruby says “hi Blake”

Blake responds “I’ve found a computer virus on in the computer system”

Ruby asks “how?”

“I was going to use the cct and when I connect my scroll and I noticed a black queen chess piece” Bake replied

Ruby then says “I’ve got to get to maiden power training with Summer”

Blake replies “sure I’ll catch you later”

Ruby replies “sure”

as Ruby heads to her maiden power training session with her mother and then arrives at the room where Summer Rose is training.

“hey mom” Ruby says

“yes Ruby something brothering you” Summer replies

Ruby then responds “there are 3 students at beacon who look a bit too old to be students”

Summer then responds “who are these 3 students?”

“well one of them is the person who Glynda and I got into a firefight with on the night I was accepted into beacon”

Summer says “you mean Cinder Fall”

Summer then says “who are the other 2?”

Ruby replies “the other 2 are Emerald and Mercury”

Summer says “we need to see Ozpin about this”

as Summer and Ruby head to Ozpin's office with the info that Blake told her and after they enter the room.

Ozpin says Summer, Ruby what can I help you with?”

Ruby replies “ I know what that mystery woman to which Summer interrupts “Cinder Fall” to which Ruby “sorry Cinder Fall put in the cct during the dance“

Ozpin responds to Ruby “well when the academy’s computer security was updated a few days ago and a computer virus was detected by the beacon anti-virus software and the tournament's matches were getting rigged by Cinder and Raven has offered to give your team Miss Rose training on how to deal with illusions”

Ozpin then says “ miss rose summer and I need to talk in private” and ruby then leaves the room and Qrow enters moments later

meanwhile Cinder and co are in vale

Cinder calls Adam and says “the plan is going to be delayed”

Adam responds “why is the plan going to be delayed?”

Cinder responds“ well Mercury was unable to frame Yang and turn the people's opinion against the huntsman and the computer virus that I placed into the cct is gone”

Adam replies“ so what do we do?”

Cinder replies “we fall back and regroup”

back at beacon academy

Ozpin says to Summer and Qrow “the remaining 3 maiden powers are still at risk and the 3 other maidens have judged that Yang is worthy of the summer maiden power, Blake is worthy of the fall maiden power and Weiss is worthy of the winter maiden power”

Summer asks “how are the maidens going to give their powers to Weiss, Blake and Yang?”

Ozpin replies “with these necklaces”.

Summer then says “you want me to put my half of the spring maiden power into ruby's necklace?”

Ozpin replies “of course”

Summer then asks “how are team rwby to get these necklaces?”

Ozpin replies “team rwby are to be given these for their efforts in combating the threat of the white fang”

Qrow then says “so how will my niece's team being the 4 maidens help in any way and how will you stop someone from stealing the powers?”

Ozpin responds “the necklace are designed to work when they are put on by the person who is going to be the new host of the power”

Ozpin then calls Ironwood “hello James”

Ironwood responds “ something wrong?”

Ozpin replies “just thought I would call to inform you of a computer virus that maybe on your computers”

Ironwood replies “what computer virus?”

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter will be split into 2 parts and don't expect frequent updates


	3. Chapter 2 The Training begins part 1 (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own rwby that belongs to rooster teeth

Ironwood replies "what computer virus?"

Ozpin responds "we have found a computer virus in the CCT and we have reason to believe that your scroll has been infected too"

just then an atlas solider says "general Ironwood sir our computer technicians have found a computer virus in our system and are working to get rid of it"

Ironwood then says "so who did this?"

Ozpin replies "miss Cinder Fall"

Ironwood then says "anything else I should know about this cinder fall"

Ozpin then says "well cinder stole something that belonged to autumn and thanks to Qrow the other half of Autumn's power was recovered and returned to her"

Ironwood then ends the call.

Qrow says "so cinder fall can't get the fall maiden powers once Miss Belladonna has them"

Ozpin replies"that's correct Qrow so I want you to arrive at team rwby's dorm after they have put on the necklaces"

Qrow then turns and leaves Ozpin's office and heads to the courtyard

Ruby then sees uncle Qrow and says "hiya uncle Qrow"

Qrow responds "hey kid"

Ruby says "uncle Qrow I've been seeing a silver wolf in my dreams"

Qrow then says "Ruby there is an old legend of remnant that is older than huntsman and huntresses and the 4 kingdoms of remnant"

Ruby responds "what legend?"

Qrow then responds "the legend of the silver eyes"

Ruby then asks "what is the legend of the silver eyes?"

Qrow then responds "well according to ozpin the Grimm are the most feared threat to man but those Grimm are afraid of people who are born with silver eyes and are said best of the best and it is said that a single look from 1 of these silver eyed warriors could take down a Grimm but because the trait is so rare it has not been proven as fact yet"

Ruby then says "so you believe that I have the power of the silver eyes"

Qrow then says "well since I've seen Summer use the power of the silver eyes when she was attending beacon and since you have Summer's eyes I'm certain that you have the silver eyes power"

Qrow then says "catch ya later kid"

Ruby sees ozpin drinking his coffee then says "headmaster ozpin what are you doing here?"

just enjoying the view and thinking I should tell you the other reason for why I let you into beacon 2 years early"

Ruby then says "Qrow told me about the silver eyes legend"

Ozpin then says "well Miss Rose since I knew about the legend of the silver eyes and when we first met on the night you stopped Torchwick's dust robbery I could tell you had the same silver eyes powers that Summer has and I knew that you would sooner or later activate the power"

Ozpin then says "it's getting late"

Ruby replies "yeah so I'm going to my dorm room"

Ozpin replies "goodnight Miss Rose"

Ruby wakes up in a white room and looks around and says "hello anyone there?"

Ruby then sees a silver wolf and herself wearing a green non see through strapless dress and spring maiden Ruby says "hello Ruby" to which Ruby responds "hi"

The silver wolf says "once you receive the other half of the spring maiden power and I will merge with it into one Ruby is suddenly enveloped in a bright light

Ruby wakes up to see that Yang crawled into Blake's bed and makes a mental note to tell Weiss about it later

after the rest of team rwby wake up and have breakfast and then goodwitch says over the intercom "would all students please gather in the auditorium

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well the volume 3 finale was very good  
> Phyrra's demise could have been prevented and the legend of the silver eyes is very interesting  
> so rwby volume 3 has sunk 3 of the fandom's fanships and arkos is one of them  
> also bumblebee teasing in play and i may have white rose show up later in the story  
> please review and tell me your thoughts on the destruction of arkos and also please vote in the poll on my profile page  
> the dragon Grimm has been chosen to be the one to destroy team crdl


	4. Chapter 3 the training begins part 2 (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own rwby that belongs to rooster teeth

the next day at the auditorium

as the students gather and then Ozpin speaks to the mic

Ozpin then says “you are all probably wondering why you were called here”

Ozpin then says “team rwby could you please come up to the stage”

team rwby get up from their seats and onto the stage

Ozpin says “you 4 girls have gone beyond what is expected of being a huntresses to protect the people of vale from the people who threaten their lives and because of that we are awarding beacon's necklace of bravery award congratulations”

team rwby then say “thank you ozpin while the other people in the auditorium are applauding

Ozpin then says “you're dismissed”

as team rwby returns to their dorm

Weiss then says “I wonder what these necklaces look like?”

Yang replies “well lets open up the boxes and see what they look like”

Blake then says “who wants to open up their box first?”

Weiss says “I’ll open mine first” and then Weiss opens her box and sees a necklace with a snowflake design and then she puts it on and Yang notices the necklace glowing and see Weiss close her eyes and says “hey Weiss are you okay?”

Weiss then opens her eyes and the rest of team rwby see Weiss’s icy blue eyes glowing while a small blizzard form around her and then says “I'm fine Yang in fact I feel great” and then the glow in her eyes fade

Yang then says “So whose going to put on their necklace next?”

Blake then say “I’ll open my box next and then Blake then opens her box and sees a necklace with a leaf and then she puts it on and Ruby spots that Blake has done the same thing as Weiss and asks the same question that Yang asked Weiss and then Blake then opens her eyes and the rest of team rwby see Blake’s eyes glowing with a flash of lightning outside and Blake then says “I feel fine before you ask Ruby” and then the glow in her eyes fade.

Yang then says “I guess I’ll open my box next and then Yang then opens her box and sees a necklace with a sun and then she puts it on and does the same thing as Blake and Weiss did and when Yang opens her eyes and Yang looks in a mirror and sees her eyes glowing and small flames around her and then it fades.

Yang then says “your turn sis”

Ruby opens her box and takes out a necklace with a flower symbol and puts it and it glows and then a silver wolf emerges from behind Ruby also at the same time a Ruby wearing a green non see through dress appears in front of Ruby who has closed her eyes.

Yang then says “who are you?”

The silver wolf responds “I am the manifestation of your sister's silver eyes power”

Weiss then says “what silver eyes power?”

the silver wolf replies “Ruby's uncle can explain the legend”

then the silver wolf and green dress Ruby merge and in their place a sliver/green dress Ruby that goes into Ruby's necklace and Ruby opens her eyes which glow with a bright silvery green glow while a small tornado of silver rose petals and red rose petals and then the petal fade along the glow in Ruby's eyes and Ruby says “what just happened?” to which Blake replies “I have no idea”

just after Blake says this Qrow enters the room and says “you want to know what happened don't you?”

as Qrow and team rwby are heading to ozpin's office to get answers

Blake asks “what is the legend of the silver eyes?”

Qrow responds “the legend of the silver eyes is a legend that is older than the kingdoms of remnant and it said that those born with silver eyes are destined to be warriors”

team rwby and Qrow arrive at and enter Ozpin's office

Ozpin say “hello team rwby I was expecting that you would have questions about those necklaces and the powers inside them”

to be continued


	5. Chapter 3 the training begins part 2 (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own rwby that belongs to rooster teeth

“so what do you want to know?” Ozpin says

Blake responds “well first what are the powers inside these necklaces?”

Ozpin responds “the powers inside each of those necklaces are the seasonal powers of each of the 4 maidens”.

Weiss then asks “what are the seasonal maidens?”

Qrow responds “the seasonal maidens are 4 girls who have the power of the 4 seasons Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter”

Yang then asks “why were we chosen as the recipients of these powers?”

Ozpin then says “instead of telling you what happened we'll show you” and Ozpin presses a button

a screen comes down and a projector starts playing a video which shows what happened in the vault the day before.

Summer, Qrow and Ozpin arrive at the maiden stasis chamber.

Qrow says “so time to wake up the 3 other maidens then”

Ozpin replies “it is”

after Diamond, Amber and Pearl wake up and given time to get their bearings Summer says “maidens there is something we need to discuss”

Amber says “what's the problem?”

Summer replies “I have found 4 people who are worthy to have our powers”

Diamond replies “who are these people and what have these people done to be worthy of these powers?”

Ozpin then says “they are 4 students that attend beacon and they have been combat the criminal organisation known as the white fang and they protect a lot of civilians after the white fang crashed a train into vale with team rwby on board and team rwby recently helped expose miss cinder fall's evil scheme to divide the kingdoms of remnant to provoke a 2nd great war”

Summer then asks “is that enough for you to see that they are worthy of the powers?”

Diamond, Amber and Pearl say “definitely”

Amber then asks “what are these people's names?”

Qrow responds “their names are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xaio Long”

Pearl then asks “how are we going to give miss Rose, miss Schnee, miss Belladonna and miss Xaio long the maiden powers?”

Summer replies “we can give them the powers with these 4 necklaces with the 4 seasons symbol”.

As diamond picks up the snowflake necklace and focuses the winter maiden power into and the necklace and Amber picks up the leaf necklace and does the same thing as diamond and Pearl picks up the sun necklace and does the same thing as Diamond and Amber.

Summer picks up the leaf necklace and the green silver form appears in front of her and separates and then the green figure turns into energy and goes inside the necklace while the silver wolf goes back into summer.

The 4 former maiden give the necklaces to ozpin and the 4 former maidens leave the vault.

After the video ends.

Ozpin says “Cinder Fall stole half of the fall maiden powers before and I would expect her to try again”

 

At the white fang hideout

Mercury says “so what do you think went wrong with the plan?”

Cinder walks in and says “if I had to say it was those 4 girls again who have been interfering in our plans and without the virus the plan to provoke distrust between vale and atlas and using that to take the rest of the fall maiden powers”

Emerald says “Salem is not going to happy when she hears what's happened”

Adam says “so our attack on beacon is off then”

Mercury then says “if Salem found out that we were unsuccessful in getting the maiden powers”

Emerald asks “why are you so worried?”

Cinder replies “Salem doesn't like failure and she punishes failure with death or something that is even worse”

Emerald asks “what's your plan B cinder?”

Cinder responds “my plan B is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and vote in the new poll on my profile page that will close next Saturday at 4pm UK time   
> the next 2 chapters will be focusing on cinder fall and company   
> next some info on the 2 faunas that were inside the stasis chamber and the spring maiden before summer rose   
> Pearl Sunset a lion faunas was the former Summer Maiden  
> Diamond Winter a polar bear faunas was and the former Winter Maiden   
> Forest Celadon was the Spring Maiden before Summer rose became the Spring Maiden.


	6. Chapter 4 Cinder Fall's plan B  (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own rwby that belongs to rooster teeth

at cinder's hideout

“so to recap Adam’s dead and how did he know the team that ruined the plan?” Emerald asked

“thanks to the black queen program we have the student records for the team and when I last spoke to Adam and told him the team name” cinder explained

Mercury asks “when did this happen?”

“a day before he tried and failed to take out the team that ruined our plans” Cinder replied.

“so basically Adam tried to kill the team that messed up the plan and he was destroyed how?” Emerald laughed

“well his own semblance did him in” Cinder scoffs.

“ouch to destroyed by his own semblance has got to be embarrassing” Mercury replies.

“yeah” replied Emerald.

“so did you figure out why your semblance didn't work on miss xaio long?” Cinder asked.

“as it turns out someone had slipped a semblance nullifying device into my hair and when I tried to use my semblance on yang it did not work” Emerald explains.

“so how you did not notice the device getting put in your hair?” mercury scoffs.

“I think it was that the hairclip I wear was switched with a hairclip that had the device in it” Emerald explained.

“So who do you think built the device?” mercury asks.

Emerald scoffed and says “most likely it was ruby because of the 2 weapons she has built and it makes sense that she would have made something like this and she did make the bullet that killed Adam”.

“So where is the device” cinder asks.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to have chapter 4 and 5 of this story focus on cinder and co however I feel that a single 2 parter is sufficient because the crescent rose in this story is overdue an overhaul and an upgrade into it's mk 2 version


	7. Chapter 4 Cinder Fall's plan B  (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster teeth

“so where is the device?” Cinder asks.  
“I don't know where it is” replied Emerald.  
Mercury scoffs “are you sure you didn't leave it behind at beacon?”

Emerald responds “I’m sure I didn't leave it behind”.

“you think the person who switched the hairclip was the one to take device from your room” scoffed Mercury.

“okay weren't we discussing about what happened to Adam?” Emerald says.

Cinder replies “yeah we were”.

“so how did Adam know when to attack team rwby and how did he find them?” sighed Emerald.

“well thanks to the black queen program we have of the beacon first year class schedule and Friday is a busy day and would you want to get something to eat after a long day?” Cinder explained and asked.

“so that is how he knew when to attack but it doesn't explain how he knew where they were?” scoffed Emerald.

Blake was Adam's partner in the white fang for quite a while and he did know her a lot better then we do”. Scoffed cinder

Mercury scoffed and asks “so how long do you think the white fang has left before it collapses?”

“I’d say the white fang has a good 6 months before it collapses and then it might help faunas equality or make the discrimination worse” Cinder explains.

“so what is your plan B cinder?” Mercury scoffed.

Cinder scoffs “my plan B is to find the Fountain of Immortality”.

Meanwhile at beacon academy

“so Ruby and Weiss are going to spar today and who do you think will win” asked Blake.

“I think Ruby will win but Weiss could win” laughs Yang.

meanwhile Ruby and Weiss are getting ready for sparring practice.

“so which weapon are you using today Ruby?” asks Weiss.

Ruby “today I’m using crescent rose in this sparring match”

unbeknownst to Ruby and Weiss a large fatigue crack is forming on the blade of crescent rose.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to have this story be 10 chapters in 2 parts long but I decided 8 chapters in 2 part was sufficient.   
> next time the lunar rose was upgraded to the mk 2 model and now it's time for crescent rose to get the upgrade and repairs that it is due to have done and become the crescent rose mk 2 and there will be a mk 3 model of crescent and lunar rose


	8. chapter 5 Rise of the Crescent Rose mk 2 (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth

as Ruby is in forge room preparing to do work on crescent rose

“so how bad is it?” asks Weiss.

“It's not good at all” ruby replies.

Weiss laughs “to think this whole problem started after the sparring practice”

ruby responds “yeah”

 

`a few hours earlier`

as Weiss narrowly avoids the swing of crescent rose and spots a large crack on the blade

as the crescent rose and myrtenaster's blade collide and then suddenly Weiss hears a crack noise and sees the blade of crescent rose disintegrate and she says “ruby we'll have to call this fight off”

“why do we need to call this fight off” asks ruby.

“well ruby your weapon's blade has just broken apart and I suspect the culprit is the same thing that destroyed the lunar rose mk 1” explains Weiss.

“so meet me in the forging room in five minutes Weiss” scoffs ruby.

“Sure thing ruby” says Weiss.

 

Five minutes later

“so what have you got there ruby?”

ruby replies “what I have here is UV kit designed to find what destroyed the crescent rose blade”

“could you turn off the lights please” asks ruby

Weiss scoffs “sure thing ruby”.

after pulling crescent rose out of the UV water and after putting crescent rose in a see through UV box and ruby switches on the UV light.

The UV light reveals many fatigue cracks on crescent rose and “darn metal fatigue” says a shocked ruby.

“whoa there are a lot of fatigue cracks all over the crescent rose and what do you think caused the cracks ruby?” asks Weiss.

I'll take pictures to show to yang and Blake to see if they suspect that the culprit is what we think it is” replies Weiss.

Weiss then asks “ruby what do you think happened?”

ruby replies “I would say that the stresses from being used at high speed and impacts with Grimm armour and the internal stuff too that most likely caused the cracks to start”.

 

Meanwhile yang and Blake are discussing what happened during the practice.

“so what the heck destroyed the crescent rose blade” says yang

Blake sighs and says “I suspect it was the same thing that destroyed lunar rose mk 1” Blake explains.

Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” asks yang.

Blake responds “I am” and then an alert tone on Blake’s scroll sounds and she takes it out and shows the pictures to yang and says “that confirms my suspicions on what caused the blade to break” explained Blake.

“so metal fatigue again” replied yang and “what do you think caused the fatigue cracks in the first place” asks yang

if I had to guess I would say that the cracks were caused by combat stress” explains Blake.

“well It would make sense because the ember Celia is under constant stress from my semblance” explains Yang.

Blake responds “I could get why the combat stresses from ruby's semblance and the combat itself because any weapon will be used in fights against Grimm”.

 

Meanwhile back at the forging room

“so how did you miss the fatigue cracks on your weapon ruby?” asks Weiss.

“the reason I think for how I missed them is that they were too small” replies ruby.

so what are you going to do to fix this problem with crescent rose?” asks Weiss.

“think it's time to give crescent rose an upgrade” replied ruby.

 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so rwby chibi has started and I think it is something that the fandom needs after volume 3.  
> Now an update on 2 future story plans   
> the team crdl demise story and the mercury demise story will be on hold for while because I’d rather not write horror when rwby chibi has just started.   
> Finally remember to leave a review on any of this story's chapters


	9. Chapter 5 Rise of the Crescent Rose mk 2 (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth  
> lady moonlight belongs to MoonlightRWBYfics

“so what metal are you going to use in the new crescent rose” asks Weiss.

“I'm going to use a combination of lightweight titanium and atlasian steel for the new crescent rose” replies Ruby.

I assume you want me to get a hold of some lightweight titanium and atlasian steel and I assume your connections can do that” asks Ruby to which Weiss replies “both of those assumptions are right and it should only take an hour”.

as uncle Qrow arrives at beacon and spots Yang and Taiyang carrying some metal to the forging room and laughs and asks “why are you two carrying that?”

“Ruby is rebuilding crescent rose after the blade broke due to a large crack” explains Yang.

“ _Oh no how could whatever is causing the atlas military's problems affect ruby's weapon”._

After Qrow heads to the forging room and arrives just after Ruby has finished applying the new coat of quick drying paint.

“hiya kid” says Qrow to which ruby responds “oh hi Qrow”

 

“so what destroyed the crescent rose blade” asked Qrow.

Ruby sighs “metal fatigue from combat use”

Qrow sighs so look likes general Ironwood is the only one who is having to deal with metal fatigue on their equipment”

“what do you mean by that?” asks Ruby

Qrow explains “well for the past few months metal fatigue has been running amok in the atlas military brand new equipment and no one knows what is causing it”

“lets talk about your weapon so what upgrades did you make to crescent rose?” asked Qrow.

 

“well I replaced the current metal of crescent rose with lightweight titanium and atlasian steel and I’ve improved the firing mechanism”

“hey squirt why don't we go and test the new crescent rose on some Grimm” scoffs Qrow

to which Ruby replies “I cant wait to test my sweetheart's new version”.

Ruby and Qrow walks towards to the emerald forest but Ruby stops when she sees a mysterious hooded figure and Qrow asks “something wrong kid?” to which Ruby responds “who is that woman?”.

“ _oh no it could be her could it”_

“hello dearie” laughs the mystery woman.

“Ruby then asks who is that?”

Qrow sighs “Lady Moonlight I presume”

Ruby then asks “uh who is lady moonlight?”

 

to be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on mastering the maiden's power  
> in collaboration with MardukWrtlnd the lady moonlight will be guest starring and the answers that you may have and a loose from opening part of this story.  
> so tune in next time for mastering the maiden's power chapter 6 the moonlight rises part 1  
> now apparently Monty Oum had said that he had no plans to kill off any of the 4 members of team rwby but that may not be the case now however I like that idea and as a rule none of team rwby will ever be killed off in any of my future stories however getting injured is a different matter and the gravity dust bullets that appeared in episode 3 of rwby chibi will be showing up in a future story.  
> Finally once the 2nd of my remaining maths exams is done or will have been by the time I publish this concluding part of this 2 parter and then after that I can get back to finishing this story.  
> Now seriously please remember to post a review but please think about what you say.


	10. chapter 6: The Moonlight Rises (1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth  
> Lady moonlight and Balor moonlight belongs to MoonlightRWBYfics

“who's Lady Moonlight?” asks Ruby

“Lady Moonlight is friend of summer's and is expert at stealth Ruby” explains Qrow.

“this lady moonlight is mysterious”.

“so how's Balor moonlight doing?” asks Qrow.

“he's doing fine on the Grimm clearout mission in the south south west part of vale and I’m expecting him to report in later on today” explains lady.

“I believe that this belongs to you” and gives Ruby the hairclip.

“What is that thing?” scoffs Qrow.

“that is a semblance nullifying device that I designed to test my suspicions that Emerald did try to use her semblance on Yang during her fight with Mercury” explains Ruby.

 

'a few weeks earlier'

“darn it” says Emerald.

“what's wrong dearie” asks lady.

“my hairclip is broken and I need a new one” replies Emerald.

“well dearie it is lucky that I have a spare which you can use” replies lady.

“Well thank you” replies Emerald.

“so now I get how Emerald got the device but how did lady get it back?” laughed Qrow.

 

'2 weeks earlier'

as Lady Moonlight sneaks into Emerald's dorm room and finds it empty and she then spots the device and replaces it with an identical hairclip and quietly leaves the room.

“So that device basically made Emerald's semblance useless?” scoffed Qrow.

“basically but I originally designed this device to help Yang keep her Semblance under control” explains Ruby.

“so why is Yang not using the device?” asked Qrow.

Well it turns out the device wouldn't be able to keep Yang's semblance under control and to make matters worse the amount of heat from Yang's semblance would cause the device to literally melt” explains Ruby.

“so I just got a call form Ozpin and looks like he wants to see both me and lady moonlight” explains Qrow.

“See ya later” scoffs Ruby as she leaves the courtyard.

 

as Lady Moonlight and uncle Qrow arrive in Ozpin's office

they see Ozpin standing in front of the window holding his coffee mug.

“something wrong Ozpin?” asks Qrow.

“I've just received confirmed reports that team CRDL have fallen to some big during a mission and by the time rescue arrived it was too late to save them” explains Ozpin.

“well Balor has just found something that you should know about” says Lady.

“so What has Balor found that I should know about?” Ozpin asked.

 

to be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly MardukWrtlnd has told me to say that he doesn't endorse Balor being mentioned in this chapter and if you have any negative reviews please send them to me and not MoonlightRWBYfics  
> next it has been bugging me for a while and that is why is crescent rose so dangerous and I think I may have found the most likely reason and I will reveal it in the concluding part of this 2 parter  
> as of this chapter team crdl are now dead or are they? but what actually happened will not be revealed for a while  
> finally please remember to leave review on this fic.


	11. Chapter 6: The Moonlight Rises (2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby characters that belongs to Rooster Teeth  
> Lady moonlight belongs to MoonlightRWBYfics

“He has found the gateway to the fountain of immortality” replies Lady.

“So how does someone unlock the gateway to the fountain?” asks Ozpin.

“it requires the 8 key swords and the 4 seasonal maiden powers to unlock the gate” explains Lady.

“so where are these 8 key swords that we need to unlock the gateway?” asks Ozpin.

“I have those 8 key swords right here” responds Qrow

 

Meanwhile

“Zwei” cries Ruby.

As Zwei leaps from Summer's arms and licks Ruby's face.

“So why did you bring Zwei dad?” asks Yang.

“Our house in patch is going to be renovated and it would have been too dangerous for Zwei to be in the house while that is being done” explains Taiyang.

“too dangerous huh” scoffs Ruby and Yang.

Summer scolds “what did you do Tai?”.

When I went on a business trip last year I had to send zwei in the mail to Ruby and Yang” explains Tai.

“I've been wondering why crescent rose is deadly?”

“well the reason is due to a combination of it's gun and blade” scoffs Qrow.

“huh I don't quite understand why that is a deadly combination” responds Weiss.

“the crescent rose weights a lot and if you put all weight behind a blade and when you combine that with the 50cal rifle you've got a weapon that can unleash death and destruction in seconds” explains Qrow.

“would team RWBY, Taiyang and Summer please” says Ozpin of the academy speakers.

 

After team Rwby, Taiyang and Summer arrive in Ozpin's office

“so what's the mission?” asks Ruby.

“your mission is to unlock the gateway to the fountain of immortality and find the fountain of immortality and if necessary to stop the fountain from falling into the wrong hands” replies Ozpin.

“so what should they do stop the fountain form being used by evil?” asks Weiss.

If you feel that the fountain will be used by the enemy then destroy the fountain immediately” Replied Ozpin.

“we'll need a bullhead to get us there and can Tai and Summer come along?” asks Ruby.

“a bullhead will be ready in half an hour and they will be accompanying your team on this mission” replies Ozpin.

 

Half an hour later

as team RWBY, Taiyang, Summer and Zwei board the bullhead with the 8 key swords on board.

“I wouldn't be surprised if the same people who tried to cause that trouble between the kingdoms of remnant during the vytal tournament aren't also looking for this fountain as well” says Summer.

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly thank you to MoonlightRWBYfics for letting me use lady moonlight in this story  
> Next time on mastering the maiden's power  
> the search for the fountain of immortality begins and it is a race to find it  
> and with the bad guys also looking for the fountain who will find the fountain's location first? so tune in next time for the start of mastering the maiden's power's 4 part finale the search for the fountain of immortality part 1.  
> now the air date for volume 4 of rwby is October 22nd and that means the volume 3-4 hiatus is 8 months and 9 days and the information that was revealed at the RTX rwby panel was interesting to say the least.  
> Next the new Grimm that was revealed at RTX will be replacing the dragon Grimm in offing team Crdl.  
> now from a picture of ruby in her new outfit with the air-date in the background and it seems to show crescent rose with possible battle damage and although crescent rose is deadly it has drawbacks and in my opinion the biggest one of those is the amount it can carry and I doubt Ruby will have a chance to resupply crescent rose and that makes ammo conservation very important but I doubt ruby even knows what that is and unfortunately once the crescent rose runs out of ammo it would make the crescent rose rifle useless and that will be addressed in the first half of this story's finale.


	12. Chapter 7 the Search for the Fountain of Immortality part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rwby that belongs to Rooster Teeth

As the bullhead takes off and reaches cruising height.

“I noticed pyrrha's combat outfit has been improved and I wonder who helped her with that” scoffs Yang

the rest of team rwby looks at ruby who says “okay so I helped Pyrrha with her combat outfit”

“so what did you do?” asks Blake.

“well” scoffs Ruby

 

`2 weeks earlier`

“that was a good fight pyrrha”

“yeah you put up a good fight ruby”

“yeah it was however I’ve noticed that your combat outfit has a flaw it's design that would probably be fatal if someone got a lucky hit” explains ruby

pyrrha looks shocked at ruby's assessment of her combat outfit

pyrrha asks “so what do you propose I do to fix this problem with the combat outfit?”

“I think we should upgrade the armour and put plating around the chest area however that would require you to remove your combat outfit and give it to me to do the upgrades and that might be awkward” Explains ruby.

“well I'll have Ren or Nora drop off the outfit the forging room” sighed pyhrra.

“well I’d better get to the forge room

2 and a half hours later

“so how do I look you guys?” asks pyhrra

“you look like someone who means business” scoffed ruby

“so what did you do ruby?” asks Nora

“I replaced the old metal with the same combination that I used on the mk 2 crescent rose and I added a metal plate to cover the area where pyrrha's heart is located and the metal is strong enough to withstand 57 calibre ammo and is able to withstand extreme heat however a bit of mobility had to be sacrificed to achieve the protection that your old combat outfit lacked” explains ruby

pyrrha replies “thank you ruby for helping improve the outfit and if Milo or akuo need fixing I think I know who to speak to about getting them fixed”

¨what is that hairclip doing in here?¨ asks pyrrha

¨oh that the semblance nullifying device i designed¨ scoffed ruby

¨what's a semblance nullifying device?¨ asks pyrrha

¨a semblance nullifying device is designed to stop the effects of semblance while keeping the user's semblance activated¨ explains ruby

 

`present day`

“so that why pyrrha's combat outfit looks different from before” scoffs ruby.

Then the bullhead pilot comes over the intercom

“we are 10 minutes away from the target area”

“so what can we expect when we get there?” asks Weiss.

“we are heading into the unknown because the fountain's gateway has been missing for centuries” replies Ruby.

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the finale is underway and what happened in this chapter is something that I felt was necessary after reading rwby end of the beginning's TV tropes page which mentioned that pyrrha's combat outfit had a flaw in it's design.  
> now the finale plot will begin in the next part of this chapter.  
> I was planning to finish this story before I resume college however due to technical issues with my laptop and pesky writer's block I’m highly doubtful that I will be able to finish the story before then.  
> Please remember to review. 
> 
> Interesting fact for you all  
> Rwby volume 1 and 3 took the same length of time to get from the volume premiere to finale while volume 2 took 2 week less to do the same thing
> 
> on a separate note  
> after looking at the screenshot of the silver eyes activation sequence in a live discussion of the volume 3 finale and what this tells me is the silver eyes take a few seconds to reach maximum power before they are unleashed but is clear that cinder doesn't have enough time to do anything before the silver eye powers are unleashed


	13. Chapter 7 the Search for the Fountain of Immortality part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY that belongs to Rooster Teeth

“we are heading into the unknown because the fountain's gateway has been missing for centuries” replies Ruby.

As the Bullhead lands and the Group departs and the Bullhead flies away

the Group walks through the forest while unbeknownst to them Qrow slays any Grimm that try to get close

 

“Qrow you can come out” says Summer

“Uncle Qrow” says Ruby running over to hug her uncle

“okay Calm down Kiddo” says Qrow and he Joins the group who spot the gateway the fountain of Immortality

 

At the gateway to the fountain of immortality

“Maiden mode” says Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

 

Ruby rises in front of a flowery space background and her outfit glows in a dark red/Black light and a vortex of Rose petals appears and Ruby jumps into and once she emerges form the Vortex and Ruby’s outfit transforms into a Dark red/Black shorten Ball gown with gloves appearing on the hands and the lunar rose mk 2 Gaunlets on her hands and Sniper-Scythe on her Back

 

Weiss rises in front of a white and snowy space background and her outfit glows in a white light and a vortex of Snowflakes appears and Weiss jumps into and once she emerges form the Vortex and Weiss’s outfit transforms into white shorten Ball gown with gloves appearing on the hands

 

Blake rises in front of a black and night like Background and her outfit glows in a Black/Brown light and a vortex of Shadows appears and Blake jumps into and once she emerges form the Vortex and Blake’s outfit transforms into Black/Brown shorten Ball gown with gloves appearing on the hands

 

Yang rises in front of a fiery space background and her outfit glows in an orange/yellow light and a vortex of Fire appears and Yang jumps into and once she emerges form the Vortex and Yang’s outfit transforms into orange/yellow shorten Ball gown with gloves and the Ember Celica Gaunlets appearing on the hands

 

“Ruby Maiden of Spring”

“Yang Maiden of Summer”

“Blake Maiden of Autumn

“Weiss Maiden of Winter”

 

as the Group walk through the forest and slay Grimm along the way

“Still got that Bad luck Semblance Qrow” asks Summer

“Unfortantley yeah” sighs Qrow

“I don’t understand” says Weiss

“It’s how he got his name basically wherever he goes Bad luck follows” says Summer

 

as the Group arrive at the area and spot the fountain and an Explosion occurs and team RWBY, Summer, Taiyang and Qrow go flying and land in the fountain

“Cinder” says Ruby noticing the woman standing where they just were

“yes Ruby the woman who tried to kill me” says Summer

“team let’s kick butt” says Ruby

 

“Storm of Roses” says Ruby

“Shard bombardment” says Weiss

“Blast of Shadows” says Blake

“Volcanic attack” says Yang

the 4 maidens launch the Attacks at the 3 who dodge the Attacks

  
“Punch of Roses” says Ruby

“Punch of Volcanic Fire” Yang

the Sisters activate their Gauntlets and both hit Mercury and he hits the Floor and Mecury gets up but turns around and sees Qrow standing in front of him with a smirk

 

Summer spots Grimm appearing and activates her Silver eyes and the Silver eye power kills the Grimm

 

“Rose petal Kick” says Ruby

“Ice Kick” says Weiss

“Shadow Kick” says Blake

“Flame Kick” says Yang

as Emerald gets hit by the kick attacks and her Aura Breaks and she hits the ground

 

″Supervolcanic vortex blast″says Yang launching a 3500ºC fireball which hits Cinder and Sets the Forest on Fire

“Antarctic Mega Snowball blast” says Weiss forming a large snowball above her and fires  
the snowball drops towards Cinder who tries to Block the attack but the Snowball hits and extinguishes the forest fire and overwhelms Cinder’s Aura breaking it

 

As Cinder, Mercury and Emerald retreat

“Salem is going to kill us” says Emerald

back with Team Rwby, Taiyang, Summer and Qrow

“We need to destroy the fountain” says Ruby

“Maiden Mode Final Strike” says Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

Ruby points her Crescent Rose at the Fountain while Weiss points her rapier at the Fountain while Blake and Yang Point their weapons at the Fountain

“Rose petal Supersonic Slash” says Ruby

“Antarctic Blizzard Slash” says Weiss

“Shadow Bullet blast” says Blake

“Fire Bullet Blast” says Yang  
“Fire” says Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

Blake and Yang launch their attacks and Ruby and Weiss unleash a slash attack and the 4 attacks hit the fountain and it explodes and caves in and blocks the well

“now lets get out of here” says Ruby

 

Back at Beacon Academy in headmaster Ozpin’s office

“so how did the mission go?” asks Ozpin

“well we found the fountain and got into a fight with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury and beat them and Destroyed the fountian but Cinder accidentally launched us into it before the fight” says Ruby

“did you see any Sign of them before you departed?” asks Ozpin

“Sadly no but we did see the gateway close and the entire area Disappeared” says Summer

“so wherever it went and took the 3 along with it” says Ozpin

“well I think we deserve a holiday” says Yang

“that I have to agree with” says Ozpin

“you’re Dismissed and team Rwby head back to their dorm room

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I know I should have finished this story already but I got into watching an Italian cartoon called Winx club which is easier to write fics for than RWBY but Sadly due to In Real Life stuff I will no longer be writing any Big RWBY stories because I do have to focus on my own life however I do still plan to do shorter Stories just not RWBY ones sadly however I will still read Rwby stories  
> as for what happened to team Rwby, Taiyang and Summer well Ruby and Weiss got engaged and married and had 2 children and Blake and Yang also got engaged and married and Tai and Summer had a child and as for Qrow well he still gets Drunk but not so often since Team rwby learn that one touch with the fountain’s waters had made them and Qrow, Tai and Summer Immortal  
> I hope you enjoyed this and please remember to read and review

**Author's Note:**

> the fight between Yang and Mercury in this chapter is a rewrite of the fight in volume 3 chapter 6


End file.
